


Tiramisù

by kymyit



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, M/M, idol, tiramisù
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Yamato è depresso, Taichi sa come tirarlo su di morale: un bel tiramisù e spirito suicida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiramisù

Note: I personaggi sono 17enni e la signorina Kato me la sono inventata di sana pianta. Scritta per la pagina Fanfiction Challenges II!  
Prompt (di Robscoffee) : Tiramisù

 

 

Quando Taichi entrò nella stanza di Yamato, capì subito che la lotta sarebbe stata ardua, ma non impossibile. L’intrepido leader fece tintinnare il cucchiaino sul piatto come avvertimento, poi esordì serafico -TIRAMISÙ!-  
Ma Yamato, ovviamente, preferì restare con la faccia sprofondata dentro il cuscino, in catalessi. Il prescelto del Coraggio, allora, posò il piattino sul comodino e si accostò al fidanzato con molta circospezione e si assicurò che stesse respirando, poi che il respiro fosse regolare e non quello di una belva furiosa pronta a staccargli le dita a morsi e, infine, -TIRAMISÙ!- esclamò di nuovo solleticandolo a tradimento sui fianchi, sulla pancia, sotto le ascelle, incurante degli improperi e delle suppliche.  
-Mi arrendo, mi arrendo!- urlò il biondo, sfiancato, accasciandosi fra le sue braccia. Sul suo viso Taichi poteva leggere un sorrisino divertito, misto però al disappunto.  
-Che è successo?- chiese.  
-Discussione con la signorina Kato.- rispose il prescelto dell’Amicizia e distolse lo sguardo -Vorrebbe che nel prossimo concerto osassimo di più.- soppesò bene le parole -Vorrebbe che baciassi Takashi sul palco.-  
Taichi, per un attimo, assunse l’espressione di chi sta per vomitare l’anima, ma si contenne, per mostrare al fidanzato che la cosa lo turbava ma non troppo.  
Non era un amante geloso e possessivo, no no, lui era comprensivo. Quello era lavoro, Yamato sapeva distinguere vita privata e lavoro, era un bravo artista, lui…  
-E tu le hai detto!?- domandò tradendo tutta la sua gelosia e la possessività che possedeva.  
-Di no.- rispose Yamato, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. -Allora lei mi ha domandato perché. E io ho detto che non volevo baciare un uomo sul palco… -  
-Fammi capire bene… - lo interruppe Taichi -Lei non sa che tu sei fidanzato?-  
-No, perché secondo il contratto stretto con sua signoria, i Teenage Wolves devono stare scapoli, così possiamo fare da fidanzati surrogati, capisci la fregatura? Devo solo resistere un altro anno e poi la mando via quella strega.-  
Il biondo afferrò il tiramisù abbandonato sul comodino e iniziò a mangiarlo, imboccando di tanto in tanto il suo amato.  
Alla fine Taichi l’aveva avuta vinta, con il giusto comportamento era riuscito a far sì che Yamato uscisse dalla sua catalessi depressiva e sputasse il rospo. Purtroppo non poté aiutarlo molto col suo problema, poiché la signorina Kato non doveva sapere che era impegnato e soprattutto che stesse con un uomo.  
Non era una donna chiusa, anzi, era anche troppo aperta, ma i contratti erano sacrosanti e pretendeva fossero rispettati in tutte le loro clausole.  
-Sarebbe capace o di scuoiarmi vivo o di farti salire sul palco per farmi fare outing.- il cantante affondò il cucchiaino nel dolce e prese a girarlo nervosamente.  
-Io spero nella seconda, sono bravo a cantare!- rise Taichi, rise finché Yamato non gli chiuse la bocca con le proprie labbra e la sua lingua ricoperta di tiramisù cercò la compagna.  
E chi era lui per negarsi?  
Il castano ricambiò il bacio e i due rimasero uniti per qualche secondo, separandosi poi solo il tanto da potersi guardare negli occhi.  
Ridacchiarono appena.  
-Preferisco quando stai zitto.- affermò Yamato e il prescelto del Coraggio raccolse la sfida, mettendosi del dolce in bocca a sua volta.  
-Zittiscimi tu.-  
E quello lo zittì. Lo zittì per diversi minuti, prima di riempire l’aria dei gemiti propri e dell’amato.  
La signorina Kato non avrebbe saputo, lui non avrebbe baciato Takashi, avrebbe inventato una scusa qualunque, anche la più idiota, ma non era intenzionato a cedere a quella sorta di ricatto solo perché la donna sapeva cosa andava di moda e lui era un ragazzino.  
Non avrebbe tradito mai Taichi, né con l’anima, né con il corpo, e ciò non sarebbe cambiato.


End file.
